cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Terrorsaur (Beast Wars)
Terrorsaur was one of the original members of Megatron's Darkside crew who stole the Golden Disk artifact from the Cybertron archives. Cunning and devious, Terrorsaur was almost a direct copy of the Decepticon Starscream from his plans to usurp the leadership of Megatron and lead the Predacons to his voice (which sounded a lot like Starscream's; in a possible in-joke Terrorsaur's voice actor, Doug Parker, was the one who voiced Starscream during his Beast Wars appearance). His alternate mode was that of a Pteranodon.2 According to the Beast Wars show bible written by Bob Forward and Larry DiTillio Terrorsaur's weapons include Missile Launchers (Wing Mounted), Plasma Rifle (hand-held) and Heat Beam (Eyes). This book describes him as a “leathery Peter Lorre, toadying up to Megatron when he must, backstabbing him when he can.” edit Fun PublicationsThe Predacon General now known as Megatron gathered a crew of like-minded individuals. While Waspinator and Terrorsaur stole a ship, Megatron, Dinobot and Scorponok stole the Golden Disk artifact, battling the guards and destroying one, disabling a second, and leaving a third to commandeer a ship to pursue them. Picked up by their ship, they fled and were pursued by two ships - one of which was the Axalon commanded by Optimus Primal, the other the Chromia 10. With a little help from Laserbeak and Buzzsaw (secretly sent by Divebomb to ensure Megatron's plan to change history succeeded) they destroyed one of their pursuers, and the newly christened Darkside fled into Transwarp space, with the Axalon in pursuit - thus beginning the Beast Wars. It is interesting to note that even here Terrorsaur still began some of his sentences with his characteristic "Raawk". Art sketches by artist Marcelo Matere in the latter section of the comic indicate his pre-Earth mode was that of a fighter jet. edit Season 1Arriving on Earth when the Darkside crashed, Terrorsaur would be reformatted into a pteranodon, and would form the aerial arm of the Predacons along with Waspinator and, in later episodes Inferno. However, Terrorsaur's true ambitions were never far from the surface. To this end, Terrosaur challenged Megatron several times, vying for leadership, and, true to Starscream's legacy, he always lost. Terrorsaur's treachery isn't really seen until the episode Equal Measures when he made an 'false alliance' with Dinobot until the former Predacon literally flushed him out of the base. In the episode Power Surge Terrorsaur found a large quantity of energon, and used it to augment his power and finally defeat Megatron ("The Energon's been absorbed directly into my super-structure... I... I've never felt such power! I'm Invincible!") However, the Maximals destroyed the mountain and Megatron was rebuilt by Scorponok, ensuring Terrorsaur's reign was short-lived. However, Megatron kept him in service despite knowledge of Terrorsaur's treachery because of the limited number of troops under his command. Terrorsaur would also team up with a reprogrammed Rhinox to take over, although Rhinox soon double crossed him. A fed up Megatron did teach him a lesson by forcibly launching him over the horizon at one point. He would soon make another attempt, allying with Rattrap (undercover from the Maximals to discover how the Predacons were tapping their communications) and having him disable Megatron. Megatron was soon free, but allowed Terrorsaur to lead the Predacons in an attack on the Maximals. Predictably, the attack was a disaster, putting an end to Terrorsaur's ambitions. After this, in the latter half of season one, he seemed to have abandoned his ambition to overthrow Megatron and become at least an obedient, if not loyal, soldier. He often clashed with Airazor. edit Season 2He seemingly died in the season two premiere after colliding with Scorponok and falling into a lava pit while being altered by the Quantum Surge that created the Transmetals. Originally Terrorsaur was supposed to survive the Transwarp explosion (and become a Transmetal in the process) instead of Waspinator. However, because of Waspinator's popularity with fans it was altered so that Terrorsaur was written out instead. Category:Deceased People Category:Deceased Characters Category:TV Series Category:TV channels Category:TV Shows Category:Villains Category:Characters